


Watching Me, Watching You

by Tseecka



Series: Alphabet Meme [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I is for Invisible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Me, Watching You

Hart's always early, Cutter notes--the mark of a keen mind, or a teacher's pet--but he always picks the wrong seat. No student sits in the front who doesn't want to get called on, but he can't even see Hart, much less tell when his hand is raised.  
  


* * *

He's early for every class, picks the seat right under one of the bright lights that illuminates the lecture stage. It means he can't answer any questions--Cutter can't see him, which is the point--but it's a welcome trade-off, if he can sit and stare at his fucking gorgeous professor for eighty minutes a day.


End file.
